The Biggest Feat Yet
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Harry likes Hermione but she is already going out with Draco
1. The Predicament

I do not own any of Harry Potter, its all J.K. Rowlings  
  
Harry was so mad at himself. "Why hadn't I acted sooner? I loved her for 6 years! But now I have no chance whatsoever. She is happy now. Hermione was with Draco.  
  
It was ironic that Hermione would love someone who was pure evil, but I did hear that opposites do attract, even though now she and Malfoy are quite the same."  
  
Harry was thinking to himself in the great hall as Ron as telling everyone about the up coming quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherins. "Everyone agrees that Gryffindors will win," Ron stated, "everyone except." He turns towards the entrance of the great hall and with disgust points to Hermione in a deep discussion with Draco and two other Slytherins.  
  
"What does she see in him!?! I mean out of everyone, she picks. him." Ron looked at Harry sympathetically. Harry told Ron their second year that he was in love with Hermione, but didn't have the guts to tell her so.  
  
The three had been great friends up until their sixth year. It was then that Draco started to hit on Hermione. She really didn't seem to mind, she actually seemed flattered, but when alone with Ron and Harry, she told them time and time again how much it was annoying her. Harry, wanting to stand up for Hermione, started a fight with Draco, and ended with Draco being knocked unconscious.  
  
It was then that Harry knew that Hermione did not love him, but Draco instead. She scolded Harry and ran to Draco to take him to the Hospital Wing. Ever since then she has only hung out with Slytherins, becoming very distant with Ron and Harry and her other Gryffindor friends.  
  
" I'm going up to the Common Room," said Harry very depressingly. " But Harry, you've barely touched your food!" Ron said observantly. " I've suddenly lost my appetite." Harry said, looking at Hermione. Without another word Harry got up and started to head to the great doors of the hall. It all seemed so slow, him walking and watching out of the corner of his eyes, only one, Hermione. "Oh she looks so beautiful! " he thought.  
  
As he passed her she looked up and watched Harry pass, then suddenly turned towards Draco and put her arms around his side.  
  
Harry sighed and climbed up the stairs. Even though he saved the world time and time again, he would Never, get the girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. She sat up and grabbed the clock, it was 4:46. "Oh another dream of Harry. I wish I would stop dreaming of him, but then who's NOT in love with the great Harry Potter? Well I can't go back to sleep now, might as well get ready for another miserable day!"  
  
It all started their second year, Hermione heard that while she was petrified, Harry stayed by her bed as much as possible. Ever since then she has always known she would love him. Her favorite memory is when they are in their third year, she will never forget it. When she was flying on the Hippogriff with Harry, her arms around him, oh it was Heaven!  
  
But Harry never showed any interest in her. In fact, for a while in their fifth year he seemed to be avoiding her for one reason or another.  
  
In their sixth year however, Draco of all people started to show interest in her. She was absolutely stunned that he would like her, but any guy beats no guy. And she thought this would be a chance to make Harry jealous.  
  
On the day of April 7th though, things went from bad to worse. Hermione was having and absolutely awful day. They had just finished with one of Snape's dreadful exams, and Snape held Hermione back to inform her that she failed miserably on her test. She stormed out of the classroom, not even noticing that Ron and Harry were out in the hall waiting for her.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Why'd Snape hold you back?" Harry said with great curiosity. "Oh just to rub it in my face that I failed another one of his exams!" Hermione exclaimed. In fact, for the past few weeks her grades have been slipping. She couldn't concentrate on homework, only Harry.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry." Harry said. He put his arm around her shoulder. "How bout coming down to dinner with me." Hermione looked up. Could Harry actually be interested in me? ". and Ron." Harry added quickly. Harry blushed slightly and looked at Ron.  
  
"Just forget it. Besides, whatever they are serving wont do me any good, only make me fatter." Hermione pushed her way out of Harry's arms. What was the point. Hermione was so frustrated.  
  
"You fat? Never. Your beautiful, just the way you are." The voice came from the shadows. A figure then appeared and stepped out into the light. It was Draco. "So Herm, how bout you and me, get away from these losers and have us some fun, I heard that Moaning Myrtle is crying again!" Draco said with a sly smile.  
  
He went up to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder. She let him leave it there for a few seconds (she enjoyed the flattery) but then decided it was too much and took his arm off of her shoulder. "Get away from me Malfoy." Hermione said. Draco then put his arm on her shoulder again and said "C'mon, I know you want to come with me."  
  
"C'mon Malfoy, she said lay off!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you going to do Potter, from what I see in class, you can't do very much, so whatcha got?" Draco said.  
  
"Flaterous!" Harry said and pointed his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy shot back and knocked his head on the brick wall. Draco fell down and was still.  
  
Hermione was enraged at Harry, for first of all not noticing her, and more importantly, using magic to hurt someone. "Harry, how could you! You're so, so. UGH!" And with that Hermione ran to Draco and carried him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
She never knew why she stayed, maybe she felt guilty or maybe she just didn't want to face Harry, but whatever the case, she stayed by Draco's side till he awoke. He opened his eyes and looked around. He found that Hermione was there and smiled. The first thing that he said was directed to her. "Hey Herm," he said hoarsely, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
Hermione was yet again stunned. But then her logic took over and told her that Harry would never love her. And if he possibly did, he could feel the same pain, of not having someone. "Yea Draco, I will."  
  
Ever since that night she had been with Draco, never really loving him, but using him to try and make Harry jealous. Even now in the hallways she would see Harry and Ron walking the opposite direction as she, and she would turn to Draco (or whomever she is with), and talk just a little louder so Harry would notice her. He always stared at her till he passed, but lately he hadn't even looked up.  
  
"Yes, another depressing day in the life of Hermione Granger." She thought. 


	2. The Confession

She got dressed, got her books, and went in the common room to pass the two hours till she could go down to breakfast. Settling down in the best lounge chair in the common room she opened her worn-out book, Romeo and Juliet. This book was her favorite non-magical book, it had all the love and compassion that she wished for.  
  
Before Hermione knew it, the common room was filled and she decided to head down to meet Draco, because he hated when she was late.  
  
While stepping out of the Fat Lady's portrait Hermione stumbled on her untied shoe and fell forward on her face. All she could hear was the laughter of people behind her. Gathering all the dignity she could, she carefully picked herself up and turned around to retrieve her books.  
  
It was complete silence, everyone was looking at her, staring. Then one chuckle, another, and before Hermione knew it the whole common room was rolling on the floor, crying from laughter. Everyone in the common room, except one. Harry.  
  
"Oh Hermione, are you alright? Do you need me to do anything for you?" Harry said while picking up her books off the ground.  
  
Their eyes met and they froze. Hermione's heart started to pound. They stood there for it seemed like forever, just staring at each other. The Hermione snapped out of it. "Gosh Harry, I can handle everything on my own okay? Just get out of my way!" Hermione grabbed her books from Harry's hands and rushed out. Before she turned the corner she looked back. Harry was still there looking and staring like before. All Hermione wanted to do was shout out, "I Love You Harry!" but she knew she could never.  
  
She saw Draco coming towards her. "Hey Babe! What's up?" Draco said. He leaned over to kiss her, but she turned away and he hit her cheek. Draco just shrugged it off and started to put his arm around Hermione but then and a yell from behind them.  
  
"Hermione wait! I wanted to." It was Harry. When he saw Draco he stopped.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked with disgust. "Oh, umm, well you left this book, I was just returning it to you in hopes that." Harry trailed off. "In hopes of what Harry?" Hermione asked with curiosity. "Oh, well, never mind." Harry said looking down in defeat. "Yea that's what I thought Potter, nothing in his stupid brain I tell you." Draco said. Harry gave the book to Hermione without looking up. He then lifted his face to look at Hermione once more, and trudged into the Great Hall.  
  
"God he's so stupid, I don't know how you put up with him for six years." Draco turned and looked at Hermione. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Hermione was thinking about Harry's strange reactions. "Oh, umm, nothing, lets go, I'm hungry." Hermione said. So Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall together, hand in hand. 


	3. The Argument

"I'm sorry I am late Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonnagal pulled me aside, but I have a note from her to excuse me." Hermione said all out of breath. "I don't care about any of your excuses, you were late and as I told the class, I'm telling you now, you have detention so see me after class to schedule it." Snape said while being rather flustered.  
  
"But what about Draco, he was out also!" Hermione said angrily. "HE HAS AN EXCUSE! Any more talk out of your three (pointing to Hermione, Harry, and Ron), or anyone for that matter, and you will wish that you were back at home!" Snape said.  
  
"Bull, Draco was with me the whole time." Hermione muttered underneath her breath. Harry looked at her and then looked down at his pen. Now he regretted more that ever writing in Hermione's journal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Herm, what's wrong, gosh, ever since a few days ago you look so depressed. C'mon lets go outside for a walk." Draco said, looking concerned.  
  
I know Draco loves me but I don't love him. I'm afraid that if I do tell him that I don't love him he might do something horrible to me, or worse, to the person I really love. No matter, I have to tell him something, I know him and he won't take "nothings wrong" for an answer.  
  
"Okay, lets go, I have something to tell you anyway." Hermione said very cautiously. "Good I have to ask you about a few things myself." Draco said.  
  
They walked out. Since it was in August it was way to hot for a walk, but it didn't matter, Hermione was least concerned about the weather.  
  
"Okay Hermione," Draco sounded unusually angry," Who is it? I swear, I give you everything, and you just ignore me. Why? I didn't do ANYTHING wrong to you? WELL?" "I just. well I don't think that we are going any where with this, maybe we should just go our separate ways." Hermione said while looking down, making sure not to make eye contact.  
  
"No way! You're my girlfriend, and you're going to stay my girlfriend until I say that we are broken up! If not, you and whomever your little "crush" is will be. well lets just say it wont be pretty!" Draco said.  
  
"How can you possible say that! You can't do that!" Hermione said mortified. "We'll just see then." Draco said with a sly smile on his lips. The bell rang and Hermione and Draco were officially late.  
  
"I've. I've gotta go." Hermione said with a baffled look on her face. She then took out her wand and said some words under her breath and a small note popped into her hand. Hermione then gathered her books up and started walking rather quickly towards the dungeon.  
  
Draco, realizing what time it actually was, started to walk towards the dungeon also. Even though he won this battle he was still very mad. He wanted to know who Hermione had this crush on, and he was sure there WAS another.  
  
Hermione was practically running by the time that she got down there and walking in the door she said," I'm sorry I am late Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonnagal pulled me aside, but I have a note from her to excuse me."  
  
"I don't care about any of your excuses, you were late and as I told the class, I'm telling you now, you have detention so see me after class to schedule it." Snape said.  
  
"But what about Draco, he was out also!" Hermione said angrily. "HE HAS AN EXCUSE! Any more talk out of your three (pointing to Hermione, Harry, and RON), or anyone for that matter, and you will wish that you were back at home!" Snape said.  
  
"Bull, Draco was with me the whole time." Hermione muttered underneath her breath. She opened her journal, but instead of her entry being the last thing on the page was a scribbled note. Hermione read it, and wondered. She looked at Harry who for some reason was very interested in his pen at the moment and then she smiled. 


	4. Potions

"Just get over her Harry, she's a lost cause now. Why don't you focus on someone else, like I know that cute Ravenclaw girl, what's her name, Lisa Turnpin, no no, Turpin! That's it, well you know she's had a crush on you for the longest time now." Ron said to Harry.  
  
Ron just doesn't understand, he already had a girlfriend. Now a days it seemed like everyone was paired off. Ron and Hannah Abbot (a girl in Hufflepuff), Ginny and Colin Creevey, Hermione and Draco, everyone was together. And who do I have? I have stupid Voldermort!  
  
Harry was thinking to himself about what happened earlier that morning. When he saw Hermione fall, it was like an instinct; he rushed over to help her up. When she scolded him he felt like he could die. Then a glimpse of hope, on the floor she had left her journal. Harry was so desperate to reach to Hermione and bring her back on the good side; he did the only thing he could think of. He opened the journal and read it. The most recent entry was written just yesterday.  
  
"Dearest journal, You are the only one I can talk to freely about this. But if anyone finds out my secret, who knows what Draco will do to Harry. Oh, some people are coming, so I must end now. Lovingly signed, Hermione"  
  
Now Harry didn't quite understand what that meant but he hoped it meant that she likes him, just as he likes her.  
  
Quickly Harry scribbled a few words in the journal and ran as fast as he could to give it back to Hermione. He turned the corner, yelling at Hermione, and the first face he saw was Draco's.  
  
Harry of course couldn't say anything in front of Draco so he gave Hermione her journal back and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry was of course disappointed but also excited, for the next class was potions. Now this is not the normal reaction of Harry's but this was a big exception. Snape one early morning figured out that Draco and Hermione were going out and that Harry and Ron were not speaking to Hermione. Snape, who wants to make any and all of the Gryffindor's lives miserable, found the perfect opportunity and made assigned seating. In the front row he had Harry, then Hermione, and then Ron. Behind them however, was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry was looking forward to seeing Hermione and finally talking to her, if she reads his little note he scribbled in her journal.  
  
Finally the time came and Harry and Ron started to head towards the dungeon. It was August, which means that it's literally torture down there, being so hot and all. Ron was talking to Harry about wizard's chess, but Harry wasn't paying that much attention, he was instead watching for Hermione and Draco to appear.  
  
"Okay class, sit down and shut up." Snape ordered. "We will be learning an intricate potion and at the end of class you must all try it on yourselves. If your potion was successful then your face will turn a bright yellow for a few seconds and then you will be back to your normal selves. If your potion is wrong for any reason, you will start to throw up caterpillars, and trust me, I will NOT be cleaning it up, you will." Snape then looked at Neville. Still after all these years at Hogwarts, he could do nothing right. Neville looked scared out of his mind, but didn't say anything.  
  
"So who is missing? Ahh, I see miss perfect is not here, detention for her! One of you Gryffindors can tell her about that. Okay, no one else, well lets get started then!" Snape said. "But wait, Draco isn't here!" Ron shouted. "Don't you think I'm aware of that. For your information I sent him on an errand for me. And for your rudeness 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"That's bull, Draco isn't doing Snape any bloody errand, I bet him and Hermione are." Ron let the sentence trail. All of a sudden Hermione walks in looking all flushed, and a few seconds Malfoy comes in looking a little steamed but still as sly as ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry I am late Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonnagal pulled me aside, but I have a note from her to excuse me." Hermione said all out of breath. "I don't care about any of your excuses, you were late and as I told the class, I'm telling you now, you have detention so see me after class to schedule it." Snape said while being rather flustered.  
  
"But what about Draco, he was out also!" Hermione said angrily. "HE HAS AN EXCUSE! Any more talk out of your three (pointing to Hermione, Harry, and Ron), or anyone for that matter, and you will wish that you were back at home!" Snape said.  
  
"Bull, Draco was with me the whole time." Hermione muttered underneath her breath. Harry looked at her and then looked down at his pen. Now he regretted more that ever writing in Hermione's journal. 


	5. Hagrid's Hut

The day went on as usual, Snape being the dumbass he always is and giving Gryffindors a hard time about everything. Finally it was five minutes before class ended and it was time to try their potions. It started off rather well and finally it was Harry's turn. Of course he wasn't paying any attention to Snape's teaching, so when he drank his potion, he started to throw up.  
  
"Potter, I knew you weren't paying any attention to my lesson, and for that you and Ms. Granger will be spending detention together." Snape said with a wry smile overcoming his face.  
  
And with that said the bell rang and everyone piled out. Ron escorted Harry to the informatory.  
  
Ms. Pomfrey examined Harry and gave him an odd shaped bottle with a blue bubbly substance inside of it. "It will make you feel much better in no time." She said. She was right too, as soon as Harry tasted the substance he felt more settled.  
  
"Feeling better now?" She asked Harry. "Yeah, much." He exclaimed. "Good because Snape wanted me to remind you that you have detention tonight and to meet in the Great Hall at seven." Harry groaned. He had forgotten about that. He didn't want to have detention, especially with Hermione. She had to have already read the note he wrote in her journal and Harry didn't want to face her at a time like this.  
  
Harry was going to meet up with Ron but he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment so he decided to go out by the lake and be by himself.  
  
It was a beautiful evening, clear and calm. Since it was in the summer the dragonflies were out, buzzing, and this made Harry feel awful. He wished that he could spend this moment with the one he really loved.  
  
Just then he heard an explosion coming from Hagrid's hut and Harry rushed over to find out what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon Herm, you still have at least an hour or so till you have to go to detention, lets do something." Draco said. Hermione really wasn't in the mood to do anything, but she didn't want to get in another fight with Draco, like that morning so she reluctantly followed Draco and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. They walked out of Hogwarts towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh, just stirring up a little trouble." Draco said with a mischievous smile.  
  
As Hermione could see, Crabbe and Goyle had compiled twenty or so exploding snaps and put them in a pile right in front of Hagrid's door. "Draco, I don't want to be apart of any of this, Hagrid is my friend." she let the sentence trail off. "He's what? I thought you got that out of your system a long time ago like stupid Potter and Weasley, unless you were lying to me all of this time??" Draco asked. "Ugh, Draco, I don't want to do this, besides I have other things to do now, I'll see you later." Hermione said and started walking towards Hogwarts.  
  
All of a sudden she heard this explosion from behind her and Goyle had accidentally set off the exploding snaps. Hermione knew that if anyone saw her over there she would be in trouble so she hurried off towards the lake, where most people didn't go. She was running but kept looking back and she ran into someone.  
  
"Watch where your go." she started to say. She looked at who she ran into and it was Harry. He was just as shocked as she was and before either of them could say anything to each other they heard Snape rush out, coming to investigate. Hermione pushed her and Harry into the bushes so they didn't have to be apart of this mess and after a few minutes, Snape went closer to see what had happened. Hermione kept her hand over Harry's mouth so he didn't say anything.  
  
As soon as Snape left she took her hand off Harry's mouth and they got up. Harry started to say something, but Hermione interrupted him and told him that she needed to talk to him but not here and not now. Without another word she left, leaving Harry hopelessly confused. 


	6. Detention

Seven rolled around the corner and soon Harry, Hermione, Snape, and Filch were all in the Great Hall. "Your detention is to clean up this mess, and I have to be somewhere so Filch has volunteered to supervise and keep an eye on you two," Snape said. The Great Hall was a total mess. There were streamers everywhere and glitter all over the floor. It looked like a party was just held there and no one bothered to clean it. Snape abruptly left and only two phrases were said out of Filch before he turned to leave. "Fairy convention, clean up and I'll be back later to check on you both."  
  
He was at the doors and he turned around and said, "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, Snape said that you both are to do this WITHOUT magic, bye now." And he left.  
  
Both of them started to work without talking and then Hermione said, "This sucks, we would be done by now if we could use magic." trying to make conversation.  
  
Harry looked very frustrated and kept on working, ignoring what Hermione said. Finally after a few minutes Harry couldn't take it anymore and exploded with, "Why do you treat all of your old friends like dirt?!?! Hagrid didn't deserve whatever yall did to his house, why don't you and Malfoy just leave us alone and go wreck havoc on someone else!"  
  
Hermione was mad now too. "I didn't do anything, it was all Draco okay? Gosh, why don't you get the facts straight before blaming everything on me." Hermione said angrily. Harry stopped and looked at her. "Your right, I shouldn't have blamed it on you, if not for you, I probably would have been expelled by Snape for being out there. So. what was it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway." Harry asked innocently.  
  
Hermione smiled and walked towards Harry and pulled a torn piece of paper out of her robe. "This." She said and opened the paper to reveal the note that he wrote in her journal.  
  
"Oh, umm." Harry said while blushing. "Is it true?" Hermione asked. Hermione already knew the answer to the question but had to see him say so first.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. If she really didn't like him but he said yes he would have been so embarrassed, but he nodded anyway. He didn't care, Malfoy could beat him up, but he had to tell Hermione how he felt.  
  
Hermione was thrilled, but she couldn't show it. She was speechless and all she could get out of her mouth was "me too."  
  
Harry looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Well, now that we have that out of the way we have one more problem" Harry said, while his smile was fading. Hermione knew what he was talking about and she too looked saddened.  
  
Harry and Hermione talked for a long time while cleaning up the Great Hall. She told him everything about Draco and what he had said to her that morning. She also told him why she had said yes to Draco and that she really loved him all this time. Harry told her that he too loved her and that he had loved her since their second year of knowing each other.  
  
They soon devised a plan to get rid of Malfoy, and even though it was going to take a lot, they both agreed that it was worth the while.  
  
Finally when they finished cleaning they set off to the dormitory. They both agreed that no one must know about them being together so Harry walked out first and then Hermione a few minutes later. Both of them with smiles on their face glowing as bright as the stars in the night sky. 


End file.
